The present invention relates to a driving range for golfing, and more particularly to a golf targeting system configured to facilitate the practicing and/or playing of golf through the use of a performance feedback subsystem, and which may be illuminated to permit the practicing and/or playing of golf without the use of external lighting.
The participation in the sport of golf continues to increase at a healthy rate. This notable increase has been a result of a variety of factors, such as, for example, an increase in the marketing of the game towards people of all ages, the manufacturing of golf clubs and equipment at prices more affordable to many golfers, and the increased number of currently available golf courses and related driving ranges.
Most traditional golf driving ranges permit golfers to practice on their general swinging mechanics, without much focus towards the targeting of their shots, and without the ability to objectively gauge their progress or success. For example, typical golf driving ranges provide a driving area or platform and an open field to allow the driving or hitting of golf balls. In many instances, there are no targets available other than an occasional distance marker, for example, every fifty yards. On other occasions, some driving ranges provide a flag or pole positioned at various distances around the driving range. At best, some driving ranges provide a landing area, i.e., a simulated putting green with a flag designating the hole. Regardless of the type of functionally limited target utilized by conventional driving ranges, and other than a limited visual determination by the golfer as to whether a particular shot landed approximate the target, these conventional driving ranges do not provide a detailed indication as to the proximity of the golf ball to the target. In addition, because many golfers may be attempting shots at the same flag or putting green, due to an accumulation of balls around a target area throughout the course of a day, it is difficult if not impossible for an individual golfer to assess their performance from a practice session.
In addition, most traditional golf driving ranges are only available to golfers during daylight hours so as to enable a golfer to-suitably follow the flight of the golf ball when struck, and thus evaluate his or her golf swing. The few driving ranges that do operate after daylight, i.e., in the evening or at night, typically require external lighting systems to enable a golfer to follow or track the golf ball upon impact. However, in addition to the potentially displeasing impact on surrounding residences, these external lighting systems for nighttime driving ranges are generally expensive and often cannot assist the golfer in tracking the complete flight of the golf ball. Further, although a golfer may be able to moderately track the flight of the golf ball, difficulty often exists in evaluating the end results of a particular swing.
Accordingly, an improved driving range is needed that can provide a golfer with an evaluation of performance based of the golfer""s swing as well as the end results. Further, a need exists for an improved driving range which eliminates the need for external lighting at night and thus facilitates and enhances the practice, playing and/or teaching of golf at any time of the day or night.
A driving range according to the present invention addresses many of the shortcomings of the prior art. In accordance with the present invention, a system for facilitating the practicing or playing of golf may include, alone or in combination, a golf target subsystem, a detection subsystem, and a golf ball dispensing subsystem.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the golf ball dispensing subsystem preferably comprises a free standing device placed at the teeing area which may be configured to provide various functions, such as, for example, receiving and storing a quantity of golf balls, exposing non-illuminated golf balls to an illuminating source contained therein, and thereby illuminating the golf balls, and/or dispensing the illuminated golf balls to the golfer. In addition, an exemplary golf ball dispensing subsystem may also include various other features, such as swing speed and tempo indicators, distance measuring equipment, laser alignment for golf swings, and video or other like displays.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the golf target subsystem is suitably configured to permit a golfer to locate and identify the target area while addressing the golf ball so that the golfer may attempt to land the golf ball within the target area. To facilitate the identification of the target area during daytime conditions, the golf target subsystem may include fluorescent or other brightly colored members to provide a more visible golf target. In addition, to facilitate the identification of the target during nighttime conditions, i.e., conditions without external lighting, the golf target is preferably illuminated. Additionally, the target area may be configured in various shapes, such as the design of a putting green, a circle, an octagon and the like, and/or as a single vertical pole or xe2x80x9cflagstickxe2x80x9d design. Moreover, the target may comprise a plurality of circular or other shapes configured with different perimeters to provide smaller and/or larger target areas within the golf target subsystem.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the detection subsystem is suitably configured to determine whether a golf ball has landed within a perimeter of the target subsystem. In accordance with this aspect, a barrier portion may be provided to cover the target area and suitably receive any golf balls landing within the perimeter of the target area. Thereafter, any such golf balls may be directed to the detection subsystem to permit the detection of the golf ball within the target area. Upon detection, a signal may be provided by the detection subsystem to indicate the presence of a golf ball within the perimeter of the target. In addition, the individual accuracy of a golfer for a single practice or game or an accumulation of various practice rounds or games may be determined.